The Kryptonian and The Vampire
by Jacob D. Mercer
Summary: After a battle with Lex Luthor, Superman winds up in Hotel Transylvania, where he and Mavis fall for each other. Can an alien with insane abilities, and the daughter of Dracula make it possible? Things will be inconsistent. Takes place a few years after the 2006 movie, Superman Returns. Superman will have contained rage.


**A/N I will be referencing random shows, cartoons, games, and other movies in my stories. One way, or another.**

* * *

If your unfamiliar with your surroundings, You may or may not be in luck. Clark Kent was one of the lucky ones. He had just woken up in front of a tall castle, and immidiently remembered his fight with Lex Luthor. And the Universal Generator. Deciding he'd deal with Lex later, He went through the revolving door to see what the castle was. He was not prepared for what was on the other side.

Monsters.

Using his X-Ray and Microscopic vision, he could tell that the were not fake. He saw skeletons, the cryptid Bigfoot, and many more. He didn't know how they were real, but they were. But they were, and-

"Ow!" Looking down, Clark noticed that a man like monster had crashed into him.

"Um... Are you okay sir?" He asked politely. Regaining his senses, the man glared at him.

"We need to hide." The man said as he quickly used some type of super speed to get behind Clark and push him all the way around the place until he pushed him into a small closet. "Who are you?" He asked in suspicion.

Deciding not reveal his real name, Clark responded with his hero name.

"Superman. What about you?"

"That doesn't matter. You need to leave." The man responded. It was here that he noticed the fangs in his "If anyone were to see you, They would question the sanctuary of the hotel." He sounded worried. "And if Mavis saw you, she would know that I-!"

"Nice costumes." Clark interrupted, noticing the suits in the closet with them. This appearantly gave the man an idea.

"Yes. Costumes." He said with a grin.

* * *

From behind the closet, noises could be heard before swinging open, reveal Dracula and Clark. Clark was now dressed to look like the Frankenstein played by Aron Eckheart in the 2014 movie, I, Frankenstein. He was slowly moving them towards the entrance. When Clark noticed this, he stopped and stiffened his legs, instantly becoming immobile.

When Dracula noticed this resistance, he was about to question it, when a midget swung down in front of him. He immidiently got in front of Clark.

"Ah, _Monsieur_ Dracula." Said the dwarf.

"Hello, Quasimodo." Dracula greeted back. Suddenly, a rat scrawled off Quasimodo and onto Dracula's shoulder, sniffing at Clark before running back and squeaking to Quasimodo.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous. Tis' not a human, but _Monsiour Dracula_!" He communicated back with the rat.

"What? Yes, it is me, not a human." He said nervously, while using telekinesis to throw the rat into an elevator. While he was dealing with Quasimodo, he failed to notice the bored Clark wander off.

While he was walking around, he accidentally slipped on some kind of liquid and went skidding into the inFAMOUS Blob. The Blob made Clark bounce right off of him. He wound up hitting a witch and grabbing the broom. The broom unexpectedly shot up and took Clark with him. It took him flying around the place. A bit too late, he heard someone yell 'look out' before crashing into someone. As soon he landed, he looked up to apologize...

... Only to look into the most beautiful eyes that could ever exist. The woman attached to them was just as beautiful. She had pale skin, and short black hair with bangs. She wore a black turtleneck dress, long black fingerless lace gloves, black and red striped pantyhose **(I don't know what the fuck they are...)** , and red shoes. She also wore black lipstick matched with black varnished nails and dark eyeshadow.

Unknown to both of them, a purple hue glided over their eyes before circling around them and into the pupils. As Clark regained hi senses, he got up.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Yeah. My head hurts a little, but otherwise, I'm fine." She said as she took his hand and got up. She then looked up and smiled. Suddenly, Dracula got in front of Clark and held out his cape.

"Mavis, honey, are you ok?" He asked in worry.

"Yeah. Who was that?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, that is nobody." He said with a smile.

"Seriously Dad?" Mavis deadpanned. Before he could respond, Clark had grabbed him and gently (to him) threw him out of the way.

"That's your dad?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Dracula's daughter. Everyone normally freaks out at first. Guess your an exception. I'm Mavis." She grinned as she said this.

"I'm..." He decided that since he looks like Frankenstien, but is Superman, he'd make a name combining the two. "...Superstein. But I prefer Superman."


End file.
